Miracles & Destiny
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Hurricane Touchdown, the famous movie from the digimon series with a new twist! WARNING! Gender bender. Hope you like it. Willis and Davis pairing. I own nothing, except the plot and my female chracter.
1. Chapter 1

**"Miracles and Destiny"**

The Digidestinds were at the beach for vacation, celebrating their recent defeat of Chimeramon and the Emperor turning back to Ken, gaining the crest of Kindness. Yolei Inoue, the child of Love and Sincerity was sunbathing with Poromon a few feet away from the water. Cody Hida the child of Knowledge and Reliability and Upamon were building a sand castle, Upamon praising the youngest child on his work. And last but not least, their leader, the child of Courage, Friendship and Miracles, Davis Motomiya, was laying down on the warm sand watching as a crab scuttled past her, Demiveemon by her side watching with interest. Cody later on sujested that they play volleyball, Upamon volenteering as the ball. Yolei and Davis started first, gently bouncing the round digimon back and forth, the little mon laughing in glee.

Twenty minutes later, Davis's D-terminal started beeping as Cody and Yolei played volleyball. The goggle headed girl smiled and ran to the device, anouncing the message to her friends. Kari Kamiya, the child of Light and TK Taikashi, the child of Hope had gone to New York in America to visit Mimi Tachikawa the original child of Sincerity. The burgandy haired girl answered the call, frowning at the message. "New kid with digimon?" she asked.

"Yay, a new friend!" Chibimon cried, running to his partner's side.

"She said to meet them in Colarado." The child of Miracles said as the others gathered around her.

"Huh?"

"But how are we suppose to get to America? We don't have the money."

"Alright, Yolei, explain to me one more time why we have to stop in three different cities?" Davis asked as they were in an airplane.

"I told you, we're using my uncle's frequent flyer miles. And certain restrictions apply."

"And why do we have to take this paticular taxi company?" Davis asked, groaning as the cab they were in swerved a little, gostelling the teens.

"I have an uncle who lives here in Houston and he has an account with them."

"It's not that bad." Cody said, nervous.

"At least it's free!" Yolei insisted, as the cab swerved again, making the three hold onto their digimon tighter.

"What do you say, guys? Wanna hear some music?" the exstatic taxi driver asked.

"Sure, why not?" Davis asked, hesitant.

"We prefer something on the slow and easy side if you have it." Cody insisted from the back.

"Sure!" the guy yelled, the cab swerving again, turning on some loud country music, humming along. "I'm pretty good, huh?" he asked.

Davis wanted to cry "NO!" and jump out of the cab, but held it in and cuddled Demiveemon closer to her.

The three waved good bye to the airplane that was taking off, Yolei thanking her uncle for flying them to Colarado, Davis nearly crying tears of joy that the nightmare was almost over. After this, she was never gonna look at trains, cabs, planes and such the same way ever again.

"Yolei, no offense, but your uncle's a lousy pilot." Davis stated as she rested against a fence near the side of the road, Demiveemon looking at the farm on the other side, fasinated.

"According to the map, we're about 60 miles from where we're suppose to meet Kari and TK." Cody said. The goggle head came over, her small blue and white partner by her side. Her chocolate colored eyes looked at the map, then met the younger boy's emerald green eyes.

"And how are we suppose to get there?" she asked.

"I've got an uncle who owns some horses around here." the lavender haired girl said, smiling nervously at her her leader's response. And on cue, the burgandy haired girl ran off near the road, complaining about uncles, horses, trains and planes, totally unaware of the truck approaching her.

"It's gotta STOP!" she cried, then was cut off in her yelling as the sound of a truck stopping caught her attention.

"Did somebody say 'stop'?" came the voice of the female driver.

"Come on guys, this is our chance!" Cody said, running to the stopped truck.

"Well, at least my way we weren't stowaways." Yolei joked.

Davis went to go speak to the driver, asking for a ride, and then boarded with the others after they were given the woman's consent. When they closed the door, the truck began moving again. They were surprised to see a blond boy with bright blue eyes who looked about Yolei's age sitting in the back with a strange stuffed animal by his side. Feeling the power of Friendship burn pleasantly in her chest, Davis smiled and got down in front of the American boy, her trusty partner by her side, to greet him.

"Hey, pal, looks like you had the same idea we did." she said pleasantly.

Demiveemon then began sniffing at the stuffed animal, making the two teens look at him confused, before the girl frowned and lightly bopped her mon on the head, chasiting him for being rude. She then appologized to the blond.

"Davish, guess what?" Demiveemon said, stepping in front of the two, his little paw pointing to the stuffed animal.

"He's a digimon."

"A what?" she asked, confussed.

"Uh oh." the now outed digimon said.

"Whoa!" Davis exclaimed standing up, realising that this boy was the new Digidestind that Kari had told them about. The American looked up at the Japanese girl with wide eyes, not understanding her action, or the smiles on all of their faces.

"Hey, he's right!" Yolei said, pointing as she stepped out from behind the child of Miracles.

"Wow, in America, they have digimon by the truck load!" Cody exclaimed.

"Our digimon like each other!" the American, or now known as Willis, said happy.

"And the guy said, I was talking to the duck." his partner, Terriermon said, finnishing his joke, making the other three digimon laugh.

"Ha! You know this is kinda nice being around others for a change." Willis said.

"Yeah, for as long as I can remember, it's been me and Willis, all alone." Terriermon added in.  
"But having a digimon makes you a digidestind and we're all part of a team, why are you alone?" Yolei asked, confused as the blond walked up to her.

"Well, let's just say I have my reasons." he said smiling charmingly at her, "Anyway, it's nice meeting someone as cute as you."

Davis rolled her eyes at that as her friend blushed at the compliment. Obviously the guy was charming his way around the question so he wouldn't answer right. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans and walked in front of the two, hoping to wake the child of Love and Sincerity up from her daze.

"Yeah, yeah, back off there blondie."

"What's the matter with you, Davis, did I say something wrong?" he asked teasingly.

"OK, we found this kid, now what do we do?" she asked, brisltling at the tone he used with her .

"She's just worried because she was hoping we'd meet up with Kari and TK by now." Cody said from his place on the ground, smiling.

Davis pouted, folding her arms under her chest, making her breasts perk out a bit, without knowing.

Willis blushed a bit, then went back to his normal facade.

"Well, my family's vacation home is just a couple of towns away from here." Willis said, tearing his eyes away from the cute brunette...red head...(her hair actually looked sort of purple to him) haired girl and looked at the tall girl with round glasses in front of him. "You guys can wait for them there if you want to."

"I better e-mail Kari and TK to tell them where to meet us." she said.

"Where are they coming from?" the American asked.

"From New York."

Willis smiled, and said, hoping to make a certain cute goggle head jealous and riled up;

"Oh, the kids behind the fence. That girl was cute, too!"

Yolei and Cody winced at that, knowing all too well how protective Davis was of the child of Light since she promised her brother she'd look out for her incase she gets sick again like when they were younger. That was frightening.

"That's it, lover-boy, you leave Kari outta this!" Davis yelled, not amussed at all.

Willis looked at her with wide baby blue eyes, noticing how serious she was and felt a little bad about it.

"I'm sorry. Listen, Davis, I wasn't trying to step on anybody's toes. Maybe I should just make a call and get us a lift to my house."

Terriermon groaned, wondering why he hadn't thought of that before.

Willis was on the pay phone talking to his mother to tell her where he was. Apparently the woman fussed over him too much. Davis hung around him, bored.

"Are you an only child, because that could be why your mom worries too much about you." she commented.

"Basically, your kind of a momma's boy, huh?" she asked, sincerly curious.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at her, making her wince.

"Sorry." She said backing off as he then began to appologize to his mother who thought he had said that to her.

After, Willis called for a pizza to be delivered to his family's vacation house and asked if the driver could pick them up on the way.

"It seems you've done this before." Cody commented after the blond hung up.

"They'll be here in two minutes or it's free." the blond said.

"Willis, you're smart!" said Terriermon.

"It does seem like a good idea." Davis complimented.

Willis looked at the burgandy haired teen, pridefull that she thought he was smart, then smirked.

"Glad you agree, so you're paying then."

"HUH?"

And two minutes later, a truck pulled over, announcing he was their ride. Davis leaned on the back on the pick up, waiting for everyone else to get on, still arguing to the American about before. "Fine, if I'm payin', y'all are paying me back later on." she relented.

"Oh, don't worry, we will." Yolei said, leaning her head on the side of the pick-up.

"So, guess that means we're ready to go!" the child of Miracles grinned.

The truck then started up, and then quickly pulled away, making the goggle head fall on her back, crying out in pain and surprise.

"We'll tell you how the pizza tastes!" Yolei called, waving to the two teens and their partners who were left behind. Willis and Terriermon stared off at the retreating truck as Demiveemon had his jaw wide open and eyes bugged out in disbelief that they were left in the middle of nowhere.

Davis rolled over onto her front, then pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Huffing, she blew her bangs out of her face. "If that guy thinks he's getting a tip, forget it!" she muttered.

Just then, the wind picked up, making Willis and Terriermon look around, worried as the blond's digivice started beeping and glowed red.

"What is it?" Davis asked.

"Davish!" Demiveemon cried, running towards her.

Just then, a road sign bent and a large, strange looking digimon appeared, crying "DESTROY!" in a voice that was a combination of a adult villan voice and a child-like one, sounding like two completely opposit people were talking.

"Kokomon." Willis said in a daze.

"You know this digimon?" Davis asked running in front of him, shielding the blond as Demiveemon jumped in and digivolved to Veemon.

He charged in and attacked, then quickly jumped out of the way before he was caught by the huge mon.

Terriermon then joined in, by flying Veemon over to Kokomon to attack.

"Watch out for that sign!" Willis and Davis called, then winced as the two flew into the billboard behind the monster, falling to the ground in a daze from the hit.

"Time for plan B." Davis groaned.

Veemon then armour digivolved to Flamedramon: the fire of Courage and attacked the large dog type mon. Davis grabbed Willis's hand as she lead him away from the fight, but were knocked over by the explosion caused by the fire attack from her mon. They got back up and followed at a safe distance.

"You left out one small detail." Davis stated to Willis.

"Who is that...**AND WHY IS HE ATTACKING US?" **she yelled.

Kokomon blasted Flamdramon with his koko crusher, which were like bullets shooting out of his chest and sent him flying away, and land in a small cratter, reverting back to Veemon.

The American and his digimon ran in front of the large one as he approached to finnish off the blue and white digimon.

"I'm doing what you want. I'm going back." he tried to reason.

Kokomon lost it and tried to attack Willis, but Terriermon pushed him out of the way.

"Willis, use your digivice!" Davis cried, running over.

The blond's digivice then beeped and glowed green.

"I feel strange." Terriermon said, then did an incredible jump in the air, complete with a backwards somersault and digivolved to Gargomon.

"Huh? He's got pants now." Willis said.

Davis deadpanned. The digimon had two chain guns for hands and a belt of amo wrapped around his torso and he's concerned about the fact that the over grown rabbit was wearing pants?

Gargomon faught well and after he blasted Kokomon with his lasers, he left, saying "Go back", and the wind picked up before he disappeared, then settled.

"He put up a good fight, but we won, right?" Davis asked, noticing the blond's somber expression.

"We didn't win anything." he said turning away from her piercing chocolate eyes.

"He wont stop until he gets what he wants."

"What does he want? Maybe I can help."

"Don't ask anymore questions! It's for your own good. The less you know, the better!" he snapped.

Davis looked upset at that and Terriermon noticed and went over to his partner, placing his paw in his hand.

"We're a team now! It's alright to tell them the truth." he chuckled.

Davis looked at them, feeling the friendship and trust radiating from them as a gentle wind blew her hair out of her face.

"Well, the truth is, we don't have a ride." she said.

"No problem. I can handle that." Veemon said, then digivolved into Raidramon: the storm of Friendship.

Davis whooped and gracefully swung herself on her partner's back.

"Somebody call for a ride?" she joked.

"That's cool!" Terriermon said.

"Couldn't you have done that before?" Willis asked.

The three whooped in joy as the half-wolf half-dragon creature leaped over hills and fences, enjoying the scene of the sun setting over the green fields.

Terriermon seemed to be enjoying the ride more than Willis though.

"How do ya stop this thing?" he cried as Davis looked at him, smiling reasuringly as they got closer to the other two Digidestinds, then they slid off as Raidramon de-digivolved.

They were on a nice little stone bridge talking.

"So this Kokomon attacked you? I knew we shouldn't have split up the team!" Yolei cried after the two told them what happened.

Davis scoffed at that.

If the lavender haired girl believed that then she wouldn't have let the truck leave without them.

"Where are your friends, Kari and TK?" Terriermon asked, walking on the side of the bridge, balancing himself with his arms.

"Oh, yeah. They're still not here yet." Yolei mussed, silently counting down to the exploision.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN KARI AND TK AREN'T HERE YET?" Davis screamed.

Everyone was blown back by her angered and worried outburst, some of the digimon falling over.

"Good question. They really should have been here by now." Cody said, holding Upamon.

"If I know Kokomon, your friends aren't coming at all." Willis said as if it was no big deal.

Davis looked at him, having enough with the American.

"That's it, pal!" she said.

"Huh?" he looked at her, shocked.

"Enough secrets." she said calmly, hands on her hips.

"You seem to know an awfull lot about this monster." Cody concluded.

Davis stepped away from the side of the bridge to stand in front of the blond.

"Spill it. How do you two know each other?"

"And more importantly, why is he only attacking you?" Yolei asked, acussingly.  
"Because, I created him." he answered, blue eyes shining with guilt.

Terriermon got up from his place beside Veemon, looking surprised that he finally addmitted it to someone.

Everyone was quiet before Davis stepped up again.

"You must be kidding! There's no way you can create a digimon from thin air." she said.

But then she thought back to how Ken made Chimeramon out of the data he'd collected from different digimon, but this was a way different situation.

"I've told you too much already! Kokomon makes everyone who tries to help me disappear. Like I'll bet he did to your friends, _TK _and _Kari_!" he said, stressing their names.

"I have to do this by myself. I need to be alone."

"Great, I'll come with you." Davis said, following him into the forest behind the house, not letting him get away that easily, while Terriermon stared on, depressed, wanting to do something.

Nightfall came and the two chosen children still kept walking.

"Willis, we've been walking for hours and you haven't said a thing." Davis said, walking over to the upset blond who vaugely noticed that her hair now looked purple from the night.

"Being a digidestind means you don't have to face things alone."

He looked at her helplessly, then looked at the ground, sighing.

"What are you running away from?"

He frowned, as if debating something, then looked at her, determined.

"'Kay, eight years ago, a digi-egg came out of my computer and it hatched into twin digimon, Terriermon and Kokomon. I finally had someone to play with. My very own pets. And they talked too! It was the best."

He looked over at the lake to their right, gazing out at it in a dream state, as if he was becoming lost in his memories.

"They depended on me. Some times they even did my chores for me. I thought it would be cool to have more of them, so I got this stupid idea of creating a digi-egg on the computer. That's when it all went bad.

Before my digi-egg could hatch, it was attacked by a virus and it mutated into Deaboramon."

Davis inwardly shuddered as she remembered seeing that weird creature on the internet when there was that weird malfunction happening all over the city and the States because of some unidentified virus that had launched misiles from the army four years ago.

"When Tai and the others destroyed him, I thought my bad dream was finally over, but the real nightmare was just begining. The virus somehow tracked me down and dragged Kokomon away from me. And I watched helplessly for four years as he became this terrible monster! And now he's obssesed with chasing me."

"I remember during the battle he said to you, "Go back to the begining". What did he mean?" Davis asked.

"I think he wanted me to come back here to where it all started. But everytime he tries to tell me why, the virus stops him! He can't fight it! I know he won't stop until he's destroyed, but I can't do it! It's my fault, not his!" he exclaimed. Davis walked past him during his speach and banged her head against a tree, tears begining to burn behind her eyes. If it had been her and Veemon, she couldn't do it. Wouldn't have the courage to watch him become a monster and be forced to destroy him. The force of the contact of her head and the tree caused her goggles, that belonged to the original child of Courage, to fall off. She sniffled.

"What's the matter with you?" Willis asked, confussed and surprised.

"Th-that's the s-saddest thing...I-I've ever heard!" she cried.

Willis did not like this. Not one bit! The girl in front of him was a firecracker and happy, always put up a strong front, no matter what. To see her break down because of him, it was unnerving and upsetting. She shouldn't be acting like this. It's was his fault, not hers!

"I'm the one with the problem, not you." he said, calmly, walking up to her.

He bent down to retrieve her favored goggles and held them out to her, smiling.

" Get over it."

She turned around, her tears stopping, a cheerful grin on her cute face, revealing how pretty she was without the goggles.

But then again, they did look cute on her.

"OK!" she said, as if they didn't just have a big dramatic confession.

"That was fast!" Willis chuckled.

"You know what?" the burgandy haired girl said, putting on her goggles. "We're gonna help you!"

"You will?" he said, extatic. "How are you gonna do that?"

"My friend, we're digidestind. We'll find the answer together as a team!"

Even thought he felt like he was soaring at the "friend" thing, he was still clueless about the team thing.

"I've never been on a team. Anything I should know?"

Davis leaned forward, one hand on her hip, the other giving a thumbs up, a playful smile curving her lips.

"A few: No kissing Kari and Yolei, they're off-limits. And make Kari or TK cry, I'll pound you into the ground!"

"Oh, should I be worried?" he teased.

Davis's facial features became serious as she straightened up.

"I was serious about that. They each have an older brother that you do not want to mess with when mad. If you think I'm bad, put Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida together when their mad and your'e better off digging your own grave."

Willis chuckled nervouslly as he realized that she was way serious and did his best to tuck the information into his memories.

"Willis."

The two turned to see Terriemon was there, wrapped up in a blanket that he was probably sleeping with before he came out to find the two missing teens.

"I don't mean to ease-drop, but I've got really big ears. I know you're going to face Kokomon tomorrow and I wanna be right there with you."

"No way! I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you! This is my mistake and I won't risk your safety to correct it!"

The dog-rabbit stepped forward, the brown blanket falling off his head, revealing his concerned face.

"He's my brother!" he insisted.

"I don't care!"

"Willis, I'm not you're pet, I'm your friend. And friends are always there for each other."

The goggle headed teen smiled at the small mon's words, feeling the crest of Friendship spread it's warm, tingly, happy feeling withen her chest.

It seemed as though those words got through to the American, too, as a look of dawning crossed his face, a smile breaking out.

"Well said, you're absolutly right!" Davis praised the bunny as Willis stepped towards his partner and friend.

He kneeled down in front of him, then wrapped him up in the blanket.

"Thanks pal!"

Terriemon giggled and was then picked up as the two Digidestinds walked back to the vacation house to rest up for the final battle tomorrow.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Miracles & Destiny Part 2!**_

After the long night of rest, the four digidestinds made their way out to a field filled with lush grass and beautiful flowers, Willis and Terriermon nervous about the up-coming battle. The blond turned to look at Davis over his shoulder. She noticed and flashed him a reasuring smile, confident of their decision.

He didn't feel so bad after last night.

The talk really helped, but so did Davis telling him about the similar situation they faced when the digimon Emperor kidnapped Tai's partner Agumon and placed him under his control and the chosen children were forced to fight with everything they had to save their friend. Davis didn't want to fight to hurt him, but Tai and the others convinced her that they had no other choice so she and Raidramon went into battle along side Matt and Garurumon and freed the loveable dino.

Willis returned her smile and looked ahead, waiting for Kokomon's appearance for the final battle.

"OK, let's find Kokomon!" Davis said.

"Don't worry about it. He'll find us." Willis said as the wind picked up.

And on que, the large mon appeared in front of the blond.

"Go back." he purred.

"I did! I'm here! What else do you want?"

"De-Destroy!"

Kokomon screamed the word again, getting a psyco look in his eyes, freaking everyone out as the sky turned black, the earth rumbling.

Davis walked up to the American's side, ready to protect him, Veemon doing the same to Terriermon.

"He has a lot of issues." she deadpanned.

Kokomon was then engulfed in a bright red light and was transformed into a large bunny looking digimon.

"Terriermon, be careful, he's stronger now!" Willis called out as his partner walked foreward to fight and digivolved to Gargomon.

"Veemon, your turn! Show him what you're made of!" Davis called as her partner became Flamedramon: the fire of Courage.

"Armadillomon, you too." Cody said and his partner armour digivolved to Digmon: the drill of Power (even though he uses the crest of Knowledge to digivolve).

"Hawkmon, go for it!" Yolei yelled as her partner became Halsemon: the wings of Love.

They all charged Kokomon, Flamedramon starting off with his fire rocket, but was prevented by the bunny jumping up in front of him and slamming him into the side of the canyon near the lake.

Halsemon and Digmon ran into the fight.

"I'll trip him up!" Digmon said, but stumbled as he almost tripped over the his friend.

"Oops. Almost tripped myself!" he joked.

Kokomon slammed his hands down on the ground, sending off a huge gust of wind that sent the two into the side of the canyon, like Flamedramon.

Next, Gargomon went in, blasting him with his guns. But Kokomon mearly dodged it, by doing backflips and snuck up behind Gargomon, placed his hand on his head and flipped him over to the lake, making him skip like a stone.

Willis and Davis followed the fight, watching it from a safe distance as Yolei and Cody struggled to keep up with the two.

Gargomon pushed himself up, and saw his brother levating on the water's surface, taunting him.

"Don't make me do this!" he said, pointing his gun at him.

"How do you like your Kokomon: flame broiled or grilled?" said Flamedramon, joining the two in the water.

Davis watched from above and thrust her arms in the air, cheering her partner on as Willis stood behind her watching and wondering if the witty banter was a part of every battle.

"Can we end this quickly? After all, I'm on vacation." stated Halsemon as he flew in from the air.

"Howdy!" Digmon said, failing to come up with a better retort like his comrads.

"Aren't our digimon fantastic!" Yolei gushed over them.

"Digmon could be a little more animated." Cody said.

Flamedramon started firing up to attack, but Kokomon then went into the water, halting any attacks, leaving the digimon and digidestinds confussed.

"Whoa." Davis said getting closer.

"I guess that's it." Yolei said, unsure.

"Uh, yeah." Cody replied, hesitant.

"I don't think he's gone." Willis said, getting closer to the water to see.

The sky got light again and a weird noise was heard.

"Now what?" asked Willis.

Everyone gasped as they saw an evil looking creature came out of the water, more powerful than ever.

Kokomon yelled and these small black spheres came out of him, hitting the digimon, forcing them back to their in-training forms, before they forced themselves to digiveolve back to their rookie forms.

"I'm not a duck!" Hawkmon exclaimed when he thrown into the water.

"I need a nap!" Armadillomon said, tuckered out from hitting the ground.

"I think I sprained something trying to digivolve." said Veemon, after he tried to go to champion.

Kokomon smirked as a black orb appeared in his hand and it pulled the rookies closer to the mega.

"We're being sucked in!" Terriermon called, holding onto Armadillomon's tail.

The mega trapped them in his hands and then started juggling them, bouncing his head and humming, as if he were a child, playing a game.

"This is all my fault." Willis stated, horrified.

"Why? Are you the one that taught him how to juggle?" Davis asked, glaring at the amussed look the mega had on.

"PUT US DOWN, YOU CLOWN!" Veemon demanded as he and the others were thrown in the air, but he was ignored.

"Leave them alone! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Willis cried.

Davis gasped and looked at him.

"OK!" the mega said, throwing the rookies away.

He then started floating towards Willis, but Davis stepped in front of him, holding her arm up in a defensive possition.

"Watch out!" she cried.

A green fireball was blasted at Kokomon and made him stumble back in surprise.

He looked to see Terriermon walking towrds him, well, limping, but still intent on protecting Willis and the girl who wanted to help them, even with the dangers.

"What do we have to do to end this fighting?" he panted.

"Destroy!" the dual voice said.

He shot another green fireball at the mega, but he stopped it and spat out a black sphere, knocking the bunny down.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Veemon cried, trying to pull himself up from the side of the canyon.

Davis saw him and tears almost flowed down her face, relieved to see him alright

"VEEMON!" She cried and ran over to him.

"Let me help you up!" she pulled him up, but fell down on her back, the mon landing on her stomach.

"Great, now let me help you up." he joked.

Hawkmon flew past the two, intent on checking on Yolei.

"Hawkmon, I'll help you!" the lavender haired girl cried, running to her friend.

"No need! I'm-" Hawkmon was cut off as he headed for the ground, but Yolei scooped him into her arms, crying.

"Oh, Hawkmon, I'm soo glad you're not hurt!"

"Yes, I know, but you don't have to choke me to prove it!"

Armadillomon dug from under the ground to find his partner and came up from the soil when he heard him from above.

"Armadillomon!" the boy cried, happily.

"Cody! I've been diggin' all over for ya!"

The digimon got up again and tag teamed the large mega to take him down.

Veemon rammed him in the gut, Terriermon blasted him with a green fireball and Hawkmon flew up to his face carrying Armadillomon, throwing him at the mega.

"BOMBS AWAY!" he cried, folding into a ball, nailing him in the face.

Terriermon and Hawkmon swooped in to carry Veemon and Armadillomon away as Kokomon bagan to fall.

"We got him!" Davis cried, throwing her arms around the blond next to her, both of them thrilled at the sight in front of them.

"Think again!" Kokomon growled, righting himself.

The black orb formed in his hand again and the rookies were swept up and blown into his hand.

He held his hand above his opened mouth and dropped the weakened digimons.

"HE'S GONNA EAT US!" Veemon whined.

Davis and Willis stared on helplessly, tears springing to their eyes and they both began to run to help.

They were stopped, however, when the goggle headed girl heard a familiar voice cry;

"HAND OF FATE!"

And Kokomon was blasted by beams of golden light, releasing the rookies.

Davis looked up to see two familiar angels fly in and smiled.

"Angemon!" she shouted, joyfully.

"Angewomon!" Yolei exclaimed.

"DAVIS!"

The kids heard someone yelling their leader's name and turned to see TK and Kari, finally arriving.

"We would've been here sooner, but our train got derailed!" TK called.

"OH, THANK GOODNESS, YOU MADE IT!" Davis called, waving to them.

She latched onto Willis's hand and pulled him with her to the children of Hope and Light.

"Gatomon and Patamon were worried, so they digivolved to Angewomon and Angemon." Kari said as they were close enough.

The two were enveloped in a hug by the child of Miracles for a minute, and were shocked and guilty to see tears in her beautiful dark brown eyes. She must have been going out of her mind in worry.

The two angel digimon went in to fight the mega, and seemed to be doing fine, until he dissapeared and it got dark and freezing out.

"Either this is an eclipse or we're in trouble." Davis said.

"I'm not suppose to be out after dark." Cody said, getting closer to their leader.

"It's cold!" Yolei shivered, moving in closer as well.

Kokomon reapeared, his injuries fading away and Davis ran in front of Willis, to where Kari was standing.

"Look! His wounds are healing."

"It's gotta be the virus inside of him." Veemon said.

Willis stared at Davis as she ran up a little to the mega, shocked at seeing her shrinking and her hair getting shorter and to see her t-shirt and cargo shorts replaced by a blue sun dress.

"Davis, what's happening to you?" he said, running after her.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you big bully!" she yelled in a child-like voice, not noticing that she was a child again.

"Kokomon is making time go backwards. Everyone is getting younger." TK said steping closer to Kari, seeing Yolei and Cody were the same age as little Davis and Willis was joining their state.

"Davis, your a baby!" the American cried.

Said girl looked at him offended, then looked herself and him over, stunned.

"So are you, look!" she ponted.

"Back...to the begining?" Willis asked, understanding what Kokomon meant.

"Willis, back to the begining, he didn't mean go back to Colarado." Davis started.

"It means go back in time to when the virus attacked Kokomon!" Willis finised.

Angemon and Angewomon were talking, forming a plan and glowed pink and blue and began to digivolve to their mega forms to unleash the power of the golden digieggs, like Davis had done at the Emperor's lair.

Angemon became Seraphimon and Angewomon became Magnadramon and she began to circle around the armour clad angel, combining their powers to create some miracle.

Kokomon saw this and quickly attacked, making the two celestial digimon revert back to Patamon and Gatomon, but not before they released the powers of Miracles and Destiny.

"We released the golden digieggs! Now the others can golden armour digivolve!" stated Gatomon as a blue light and a pink light went towards the two kids.

Willis got the pink light which held the powers of Destiny while Davis got the blue light and regained the powers of Miracles, and they turned to face each other.

"This is our last shot." said the child of Miracles.

"What do I do with this?" asked the newly claimed child of Destiny.

"Just do what I do."

Veemon and Terriermon ran off to face Kokomon for the last time, waiting for the power boost.

"You ready?"

The blond nodded, putting his trust in his friend.

"GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" she cried, voice echoing.

"GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" he repeated.

The two digieggs glowed brightly and engulfed the two children in the warm, comforting golden light and then reached their partners, turing them into Magnamon and Rappidmon.

"Is that the coolest thing you've evr seen, or what?" asked Gatomon.

The two warriors flew in and attacked, causing more damage, but Kokomon just kept healing himself!

"It didn't work!" Davis gasped, holding Willis's hands.

"He's too strong!" the blond cried, leaning closer to the red head for comfort.

The two warriors were having a conversation and decided that their best chance was to attack him from the inside, where the virus hopefully wouldn't heal them, but the children didn't know their plan, and paniced when they saw them fly inside the mega's mouth.

Kari gasped in fright.

"HE ATE THEM! TERRIERMON!" Willis cried, throwing himself in the red head's arms, his tears soaking her top.

The child of Miracles looked up at the mega, not wanting to believe it was over. It couldn't be!

"Willis, don't give up on them. If we believe in them, they'll come back. I know it's hard, but please! If you care about them, believe!" she encouraged.

Willis stopped crying and looked at her in awe, her chocolate colored eyes filled with worry and fear, but also with belief, trust and hope. He wanted to trust her, so he did, praying for their partners to be alright.

Kokomon made a choking noise, catching the kids attention.

"Huh?" Willis asked.

Kokomon coughed out some weird black stuff and held his head in pain, screaming.

But then it stopped as he went from a sick creature to a pure, happy one as the sky turned light and all seemed peacefull again.

He was purified!

"Kokomon?" Willis asked.

"Willis..." he said in a deep, pleasant voice.

"The virus...it's all gone!"

"Thank you..." Kokomon then faded away for good.

Willis began cryng on Davis's shoulder again and she held him, worried about where their partners were.

"Now I've lost...both of them!" he whimpered.

"You'll never lose me, Willis!" a happy voice said.

The children of Miracles and Destiny looked up to see Terriermon soaring down towards them, Veemon hanging onto his feet, smiling.

"I told you, I'm your friend! Friends are always...there for each other." he said, tears in his eyes.

Willis whiped away his tears and smiled up at his partner.

The air was still after the chosen children had reverted back to their normal ages and Davis left Willis alone to go check on the others and hug Veemon to death after the scare he gave her.

"I guess without the virus, Kokomon couldn't heal himself anymore. The battle was too much for him." he stated sadly.

"Don't be sad, Willis." Davis said.

She walked up to him, rubbing his shoulder.

"One thing you have to learn about digimon: they never really die." she smiled softly.

Willis looked back at her and returned the smile, knowing he could trust her no matter what after what they'd been through together.

"Thanks for coming back to New York with me. I'm gonna miss you guys." the American said, keeping his eyes on the red head.

The digidestinds decided to give him a proper good-bye (and ask Mimi for help with the transpotation) so they went back to the city with him. They were currently on the sidewalk part of the bridge, talking.

"I think we'll see each other again." Davis said, determined.

"I sure hope so. We're sort of getting used to being a part of a team, right, Terriermon?" Willis asked, walking over to the group of friends.

His friends.

"Right!" Terriermon said, folding his arms behind his back, smiling cutely.

"One last thing.." he said.

And as quick as lightning, he kissed Kari and Yolei on the cheeks, making TK stare at him in shock and Cody back up behind the child of Hope for cover when he saw the look on their leader's face.

"HEY, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT-"

Davis's rant was cut off when Willis gently cupped her chin and leaned down to place a slow, sweet kiss on her petal soft lips.

Everyone was shocked, but they snapped out of it pretty soon as Kari took a picture with the camera around her neck and TK fummed in jealousy.

The child of Destiny pulled away from the first girl he ever truely liked and smiled sweetly at how beautiful she looked in the sunset, her face flushed a lovely shade of magenta, matching her hair.

She slowly smiled back and gave him a hug, pecking his jaw.

"Good luck out there, blondie." she murmured.

He chuckled and pulled back, his cheeks a lovely shade of pink.

"See you around, Davis!"

He picked up Terriermon and left, waving to them.

The goggle head waved back, Demiveemon jumping on her shoulder, yelling his farewells to Terriermon.

When Davis got home, she went straight for the bathroom to take a nice, hot bath.

As she shed her clothing, she noticed a piece of paper fall out of her shorts pocket and picked it up. She unfolded it and laughed as she saw a phone number and e-mail address written out on it.

Willis must have shoved it in her pocket when he kissed her.

Her face heated up as she remembered the feel of his lips on hers and thought that it was perfect for her first kiss.

He's lucky she liked him, because if anyone like Ken or TK (hell, even Tai) did that, she'd maim them.

The child of Miracles put the note in the pocket of her bathrobe that was hanging on the door and then joined Demiveemon in the tub, looking foreward to chatting with the American again.

_**The End!**_

**Magnamon: Warrior of Miracles** __**Lightdramon: Storm of Friendship ****Flamedramon: Fire of Courage **


End file.
